blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
BlazBlue Wiki:Page Policy
This page is about the page policy. Page edits Text formatting There is only one format to be used on the site. This style of formatting is default, so none of the users must apply it manually. When text is copied from, for example, text editor like Microsoft Office Word and pasted in Visual Mode, it changes the formatting of the text – to prevent changing of text formatting, paste this text in Source Mode. Page structure Pages on the Wiki have their own page structure. For example, characters usually have sections in order like: appearance, personality, history (and sub-sections), powers and abilities, trivia, references and navigation. Page structure shouldn’t be changed without discussing it with people on the wiki. Don’t do anything at your own in this matter. Shortcuts The shortcuts like BBCS (except infoboxes), DD, AH are not allowed. It should be written: BlazBlue: Continuum Shift, Distortion Drive, Astral Heat. This is a virtual encyclopedia, and as such, all articles should be written in a clear, encyclopedic style. Edit count When editing, please keep in mind that you can edit specific sections individually. However, please avoid editing multiple sections of the same page in quick succession – this is known as “edit fluffing”. If you do wish to edit two or more sections of the page, please click the edit button next to the title of page. Edit warring An edit war occurs when editors who disagree about the content of a page repeatedly override each other’s contributions. Editors engaged in a dispute should reach consensus or pursue dispute resolution rather than edit warring. Users who engage in edit wars risk being banned. An editor who repeatedly restores his or her preferred version is edit warring, regardless of whether their edits were justifiable: “but my edits were right, so it wasn’t edit warring” is no defense. Fan fiction Fan fiction and fan artworks are not permitted in any context and in any article page. Vandalism and language Removing content from the pages, adding parody content, changing back names which have been proven to have originally been written incorrectly is considered vandalism. This is a virtual encyclopedia; we use official and correct terms in explanation on appearance. Vulgar and/or slang terms in the Wiki articles are unwelcome. Speculation Any information that has not been revealed by any event or through Toshimichi Mori and other developers is considered speculation, as there is no official source confirming this. Please avoid inserting said speculation in articles until it has been confirmed. Opinions Your opinions are allowed everywhere, but not in the articles. It’s an encyclopedia, only pure facts matter here. Page creation New pages Do not write unnecessary articles, such as articles which have no relation to the BlazBlue series or articles which have already been written. Before you write an article, make sure it does not already exist. If you create an article which is already on this Wiki or is just written poorly, it will be deleted. Character pages Any and all characters in BlazBlue, whether it is game or manga only character, may have the opportunity for their own page. Characters who play a very minor role – i.e. appear for a short time or just have a few lines – should be added to the minor characters page. Category:Policy